


Tentacle Porn Fic

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Stan have tentacles, and sexy things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Porn Fic

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with: http://puppypines.tumblr.com/
> 
> she's really cool and one of my best friends please follow her for a rad time.
> 
> this is a crack fic but that was probably obvious

Stan rubs his slimy tentacles all over Kenny’s unsuspecting face. “No homo,” Stan whispers as he pulls Kenny closer. “Full bi,” he says and then shoves his tentacles down Kenny’s throat. Kenny chokes as slimy tentacles slip down his throat. 

"I'm not choking you too much with my five slimy tentacles am I Kenny?" Stan says to Kenny in a slightly worried tone.

Kenny doesn’t answer. Stan still has his tentacles shoved down his throat and Kenny can’t speak. Instead, he just gives Stan a thumbs up. 

Stan nods his head as he sees Kenny give him a thumbs up, he then starts thrusting his tentacles deeper down Kenny's throat. "Damn Kenny, you sure can deep throat."

Kenny’s jaw starts to ache from holding it open, and there’s slime and drool dripping down his chin. He’s not sure how to tell Stan that he’s had plenty of experience with dicks down his mouth. He tries to mutter around the tentacles, but his words come out even more muffled than they do normally. 

Stan is not even able to make out the extremely muttered words that are ever so slightly slipping out of the blonde’s mouth, it's weird... Stan is usually able to make out what Kenny says no matter how muttered his sentences seem, it's more than likely because Kenny has 5 tentacles down his throat, "Okay, whatever you said dude."

Kenny isn’t sure how long that the face-fucking has been going on. He doesn’t know if Stan’s mouth-tentacle-things work the same way that a dick does. Will he come in Kenny’s mouth? Will it go on forever, until they die and their bodies are displayed in a museum as, “Bad Hentai in Real Life?” 

Stan's tentacles twitched inside of Kenny's mouth as they let out this thick slimy liquid that drizzled down Kenny's throat and out the sides of his mouth. It reminded Stan of when Kyle told him many times before ~Your tentacle slime tastes like shit dude,~ which made him feel slightly bad for Kenny because he had to experience his horrible tasting tentacle slime. "Sorry dude," Stan said as he removed his tentacles from Kenny's throat, leaving a strand of saliva and his weird slime as he did.

Kenny coughed a few times. He really regretted telling Butters he had that tentacle fetish because he was pretty sure he’d never be able to look at another tentacle shaped dildo without thinking of Stan. “No offense but that was really gross,” Kenny says while he wipes his face with his sleeve. 

Suddenly, Craig came in. Just like Stan, he had multiple slimy tentacles. 

Kenny never knew Craig had tentacles too, which kind of surprised him. "I came here like you asked Stan," Craig said in his usually monotone voice. "What am I even suppose to do, should I shove my tentacles down his throat like I do to you?" He asked, looking over at Stan.

Stan shook his head. “No, we need to wait until Kyle gets here.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and notices that Kyle texted him. “He should be here soon,” Stan says. 

Kyle knocked on Stan's door, instead of waiting for an invite in, he just opened the door and walked in. "I'm here guys, sorry it took so long, I was running late," Kyle yelled as he started walking up the stairs to Stan's room. When he entered his room he walked over to the three boys standing in the middle of the room, "More tentacle sex? Hot," Kyle stated as he stood by Stan. "The only thing is your tentacle slime tastes like shit, but that's okay,"

Kenny’s dick was so hard at the idea of a foursome. Especially with Craig, who was possibly the prettiest douchebag to ever live. “Am I the only person who doesn’t have tentacles here?” Kenny asked. He already knew for sure that Stan and Craig had them, but Kyle was a mystery.

"I don't have any tentacles either Kenny," Kyle said, sighing. "They'd be pretty cool though," He added, Kyle then got onto his hands and knees and started rubbing Craig and Stan's tentacles. "They feel so nice, they’re all smooth and stuff, they especially feel great up the ass." Kyle swooned as he licked one of Craig's tentacles.

Craig moans as Kyle licks his tentacle. “I bet you’d love it if we both pounded you with our tentacles, you slut.” He brought his hand up to pull on Kyle’s hair before he pushed his tentacle farther down Kyle’s throat. 

"You know it," Kyle mutters as Craig shoves his tentacle farther down his throat, making him moan. Although he was choking on Craig's massive tentacle, he took it well, swirling his tongue around it, soaking it in his own saliva.

Stan leans down near Kyle and begins to kiss the sides of his neck, biting occasionally but not hard enough to leave a bruise. He traces patterns on Kyle’s thighs absent-mindedly. When he notices that Kenny still hasn’t moved, he removes his mouth from Kyle’s neck and says, “Dude, just jump in. You don’t need an invitation or anything.”

Kenny gets up and walks over to the three boys, kneeling down next to Craig, he starts licking one of his free tentacles that wasn't in Kyle's mouth, also swirling his tongue around it. "Kyle is right, tentacles are pretty hot and kind of cool feeling." Kenny muttered, barely audible. 

Kyle moans as he feels Stan kissing his neck, it sends chills down his spine as soon as he feels Stan's hand tracing patterns on his thighs. 

Craig whimpers as both Kenny and Kyle continue sucking on his tentacles. He shoves another of his tentacles down Kyle’s throat, smirking when Kyle gags a little on them. “Even though you complain about the taste of them, you don’t seem to mind having tentacles in your mouth,” Craig taunts. 

Kyle chokes on Craig's massive tentacle, whimpering a little as he stuck another one in his mouth. His mouth was relatively 'small' so it was kind of hard for him to take two at a time, although he enjoyed it nonetheless. "I don't mind at all," Kyle muttered.

Kenny was enjoying this, the feeling of Craig's tentacle down his throat made him extremely hard, he rubbed at the crotch of his own jeans, hoping to sooth his raging boner. He unbuttoned his pants and slid off his jeans and underwear in order to free his dick. “Hey there Kenny Junior!” Kenny began to talk to his penis. 

“I’m not sure if that’s because you’re weird or if it’s all the drugs.” Stan stops marking Kyle’s neck in order to face Kenny. “Anyway, if you keep doing weird stuff, this whole thing is done.” Stan’s dick went soft whenever Kenny talked to his dick as if it was a real human. 

Kyle pulled his mouth off the tentacles and gasped. Stan couldn’t leave! It wouldn’t be a foursome without Stan. Also, he was the only one with a hand anywhere near Kyle’s crotch, and Kyle didn’t know what he’d do if he was aloner with a boner. "No no no, wait you guys!" Kyle shouted. "Don't leave please, it's not THAT weird that Kenny's talking to his dick is it?!" He stated. 

"Kyle, dude, it's really creepy that he's talking to his dick... he even named it," Stan sighed. "I'll do it again... just please, for the love of GOD Kenny, don't talk to your dick!" Stan shouted before going back to the position he was originally in.

Craig nodded. “Yeah. I can’t believe you named your dick. Even Clyde hasn’t done that.” Craig grimaced. The thought of Clyde almost turned him off completely. Luckily, Kenny had two tentacles down his throat and wasn’t talking anymore, so he was alright. 

“Ugh, don’t mention Clyde during sex, that’s so gross!” Stan cried. He had his hand down Kyle’s pants and was palming him through his underwear. 

"Clyde is so fucking gross, remember that one time he tried to have a foursome with us?" Kyle scoffed. He let out a loud moan as Stan started palming him, making him go quiet except for moans here and there, he also took both of Craig's tentacles into his mouth again and began swirling his tongue around them. 

Stan nodded. “Yeah, he’s such a creeper.” He pulled his hand out of Kyle’s pants and moved over to where Kenny was. He’d noticed Kenny’s boner when Kenny first started talking to his penis and he thought that the blond could use a hand(job).

Kyle whined when Stan left him. He was aloner with a boner, the one thing he’d feared the most. "fUcK," Kyle moaned. "I'm aloner with a boner now..." He muttered, sighing, before moving his hand down to his own crotch, he started jacking himself off. Still swirling his tongue around Craig's tentacles, sliding his tongue over the sucker pads (whatever the fuck they’re called) making Craig whimper.

Kenny moaned as Stan touched his erect penis, starting to jack it off, Kenny already came, letting his hot liquid drip down his penis and on to Stan's hands.

Craig almost laughed at “aloner with a boner” but it was difficult to laugh while he was moaning from all the pleasure. When Kenny moaned around his tentacles, Craig let out a groan and released his slime down both Kenny and Kyle’s throats. 

Kyle wasn’t able to swallow it all, and the liquid leaked out of his mouth and down his chin. Stan leaned over and began to kiss him, lapping up the liquid around his mouth. Kyle gave into the kiss and started kissing him back, licking his bottom lip as he did so, still jacking himself off.

After Craig removed his tentacles from both Kyle's and Kenny's mouths, he began to pant rapidly as he layed down on the floor, trying to catch his breath. "Holy shit..." Craig stated in between breaths. 

Stan pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips, smirking at Kyle. “Lie down,” He instructs Kyle, pushing on his shoulders. When Kyle is on his back, Stan pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer next to him. He coats his fingers in it before reaching down to push them into Kyle’s hole.

Kyle yelps in pain as Stan pushes his fingers into his hole, stretching his butthole wide. "Ah~ St-Stan be gentle pl-please!" Kyle moaned looking up at Stan.

"But I thought you liked it rough Kyle?~" Stan teased, pushing his fingers deeper into his hole, smirking when Kyle whimpered in pain.

Craig rolled his eyes. Stan and Kyle’s “”dirty talk”” was hilariously bad. He leaned over to Stan and pushed his mouth against the other boy’s. Even though Stan’s mouth tasted a bit like his slime, Craig was willing to deal with it if he shut up. Craig licked Stan’s lips, asking for entrance and slipped his tongue inside when Stan parted his lips. Stan ran his tongue across Craig’s teeth, and Craig moaned into Stan’s mouth. Craig swirled his tongue around Stan's, making it extremely moist and wet inside their mouths. ~At least this shuts him up~ Craig thought to himself, continuing to deepen the kiss between the two of them.

Kyle looked up at Craig and Stan, getting a bit jealous of their kiss, he leans up the best he can and starts kissing and licking Craig's neck, nibbling occasionally, somewhat hard enough to create tiny bruises on Craig's neck.

Craig whimpers when Kyle bites down on his neck, the pain melting into pleasure. He pulls back from Stan and reaches down to stroke Kyle’s dick. 

Stan whines when Craig moves away, missing the contact. He focuses more on Kyle then, pushing his fingers deeper inside of him. 

Kyle moans onto Craig's neck as he begins to stroke his dick, making him hard, he was definitely not aloner with a boner anymore.

Craig starts stroking Kyle's dick harder than usual, making Kyle moan loudly, vibrating his neck as he did.

Stan removes his fingers and smirks down at Kyle. “Are you ready for my tentacles, baby?” He asks. 

“Hell yeah I am,” Kyle says.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't totally finished but whatever
> 
> maybe follow my writing blog if you liked this? http://stanwithlettuce.tumblr.com/  
> or my main: http://cleigrucker.tumblr.com/
> 
> i'm just self promo-ing all over


End file.
